Reika Tomoe
is }}, main protagonist and titular Rider of the fan series Kamen Rider Heisei. A waitress with a love for Kamen Rider, she watched her brother Mitsuru be slain by a Ganma, and now she has 99 days to gather 16 Legend Rider Eyecons to bring him back. History Prior to the Series Most of Reika's backstory is unknown, but it is known that she met an iteration of Tsukasa Kadoya prior to the events of the story. They were childhood friends and began a budding romance. However, in 2009, as the "prime" Tsukasa began entering the A.R. Worlds as Decade, all other versions of him began to disappear. Reika's Tsukasa, as he was disappearing, gave his camera to her as something to remember him by. Heartbroken but undeterred, Reika continued on with her life and eventually became a waitress at the Kamen Rider Diner. Another known fact is that she knew Kai prior to their first encounter as Riders-she thought the thief was her imaginary friend, who she got rid of just before she entered third grade. This shared experience played a large role in Reika and Kai's eventual alliance. Hope Within Death One day in 2015, Reika's older brother Mitsuru came to visit, and gave Reika what would eventually become her Heisei Ghost Eyecon, saying he found it in the streets. Little did either of them know that a Shock Ganma was in pursuit of the Eyecon and would do anything in his power to get it. Mitsuru attempts to fight, with Reika directing him where to punch and kick, but he is slain by the Ganma. Reika breaks down crying over her brother's corpse. As if called to her by her tears, a Sage named Freya appears. She seemed to have initially wanted to revive Mitsuru and make him Heisei, but she saw something powerful in Reika and gave her the Ghost Driver instead. She also gives her a small purple Yurusen, who Reika nicknames Chibisen, to aid her in her quest, and places Mitsuru's soul in a Ganma Eyecon for safekeeping. Granted the power of the 16 Riders who came before her, Heisei first enacts justice on the Ganma who killed her brother using the first of her Damashiis-Decade. Start Your Engine and Dye the World Your Hue Days later, Reika properly learns how Legend Rider Eyecons are made-one way being killing a person with strong emotions or a spiritual connection to a Rider, and the other being to evoke sincere feelings for the rider and release the Eyecon through an item associated with them. Later that day, a police officer named Rei Tenshi is targeted by three Ganma-a Shift Car, a Tridoron, and a Mr. Belt. After saving him from their influence, Reika gains the Drive Eyecon and frees Mr. Belt from the Ganma Eyecon that bonded to him. On a visit to Zawame, Reika meets Rica, Chucky, and Rat-former members of Team Gaim who are mad at Kouta for abandoning them after ascending to godhood. This rage does not go unnoticed-it makes the trio targets for the Baron-inspired Banana Ganma. However, in an effort to help them, Reika prays to the Man of the Beginning to make amends with his former team. The plea, combined with Senin's idea-influencing abilities, cause him to come rocketing back down to Earth, possessing Reika and dancing together with his team one last time. Afterwords, Reika releases the Gaim Eyecon and defeats the Ganma. Anything Goes On A Heartful Path When a new Ganma general named Keisi arrives and claims he is specifically interested in finding Reika, she is forced into hiding. However, with Arisu still not fully recovered from her release from the brainwashing and Kai having mysteriously vanished, it's only a matter of time before she has to fight a swarm of minor Ganma. At this point, Keisi ambushes her and pummels her into submission before ripping her soul from her body and placing it in a Ganma Eyecon. With this, her Ghost Driver is destroyed, as are her Self and Boost Eyecons. The Legend Rider Eyecons, realizing that they no longer had anyone that could use them, leave Reika. All seems lost for the Heisei Riders until Freya finally finishes the Eyecon Driver H and infuses it with the power of the Heisei Riders. As soon as she places it on Reika's waist, she appears to have come back to life-but as a literal shell of her former self, speaking in monotone and appearing mostly uninterested in everything. Despite this personality setback, Reika proved herself to be more than a match for Mokana, even after she was upgraded into a Ganma Ultima. Eternal Awakening Kai and Arisu make it their mission to find Keisi and make him return Reika's soul. However, the Gammaizers invoked by Adel, the Grand Commander, and Nara (on one occasion) makes their job harder. Eventually, with the help of Freya's recently-created Luminous Eyecon, the duo storms Nara and Keisi's base of operations and reclaim Reika's soul. The reunification of Reika's soul with her body causes such a remarkable surge of power that it not only gives Reika her Ghost Driver and Self Eyecon back, it creates a brand-new Eyecon-the Eien Eyecon. = Personality Reika has a calm demeanor, hardly ever expressing nuanced emotions. She is prone to snark and sarcasm, and can be blunt to the point of insensitivity. At work, she is still stoic, but opens up considerably to the customers-even if she talks trash about them behind their backs. However, she is also a kind person willing to help those in need and her sense of justice is as strong as any other rider. She has an extensive knowledge of Kamen Riders, something she considers invaluable in the hunt for the Legend Rider Eyecons. She also has a strong desire to prove herself and show the world that she's more than the sum of the riders whose power she uses. Beyond her bluntness, Reika is also well aware of her femininity-perhaps too much for her own good. She can be a tease and a flirt, as shown when she used her feminine charms to bait innocent officers into telling her about items associated with Shinnosuke. She also has a habit of not entirely trusting people-as shown when she expresses her doubts that Senin is actually helping her for the sake of helping her. She also initially didn't trust Kai when she proposed an alliance, but has since come to see her as a valuable ally, and despite her friend's claims that it couldn't be done, she decides to bring her back as well. Reika holds human life in high regard, considering it a valuable treasure that no one has the right to take away. Like Takeru, she is prone to get angered by anyone who does not value their own lives or the lives of others, most likely due to a combination of her own viewpoints on life and attempting to restore her brother. Abilities Electrokinesis: 'After gaining the Koukon Boost Eyecon, Reika became able to manipulate electricity even when not transformed. While she was initially only able to create small sparks and manipulate already-existing lightning, she eventually became able to create her own lightning. When her Boost Eyecon was temporarily destroyed, she lost these abilities, but gained them back when it was reformed. Damashii ''Also see Legend Rider Eyecons Heisei's forms are called '''Damashii (魂 Damashī, lit. "Souls"), accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. She also bears a headpiece called the Persona (ペルソナ Perusona, Latin for "Mask"), which gives off a glow effect with the rest of her body. The Persona changes with Heisei's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Damashii forms' helms. Differentiating herself from Kamen Riders Ghost, Specter, and Larcen, Heisei bears the Twist Horn (トウィストホーン Towisuto Hōn) on her head, using it either for perceiving and sensing Ganma within a 7 km. radius or as a weapon. By pulling and pushing the Ghost Driver's lever a second time after transforming, Heisei can activate an Omega Drive (オメガドライブ Omega Doraibu?) finishing attack tied to the Ghost Eyecon currently being used. If she pulls and pushes the lever four times, she can instead execute an Oomedama (オオメダマ Ōmedama, lit. "Giant eyeball" (大目玉)) special attack. Transient Transient (トランジェント Toranjento) is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider Heisei. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. Standard Heisei Heisei Damashii (ヘイセイ魂 Heisei Damashī) is Heisei's default purple form. Accessed through the Heisei Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the Persona Historian (ペルソナヒストーリアン Perusona Hisutōrian) helmet with the Face Historian (フェイスヒストーリアン Feisu Hisutōrian) faceplate. Although this form does not have the ability to float like Ghost's Ore Damashii, due to Reika still being alive when she gained her powers, she can do something similar with her own Historian Reflector '(ヒストーリアンリフレクター''Hisutōrian Rifurekutā); teleport over short distances. This Damashii has two finishing attacks. Ghost Driver: A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Heisei's form glow and causes her to spark with lightning. Gan Gun Lance: Omega Pierce (オメガピーアス Omega Piiasu): Spear Mode Boost '''Koucon Boost Damashii (幸魂ブースト魂 Kōkon Būsuto Damashī, lit. "Lucky Spirit Boost Soul") is the evolved form of Heisei Damashii, where the undersuit is indigo with lightning detailing. Accessed through Heisei's version of the Toucon Boost Eyecon, this form bears the Persona Lucky Spirit with the Face Purple Thunder. Koukon Boost's Lucky Reflector allows her more maneuverability and evasiveness. In this form, Heisei is armed with the Gogglspear, which is similar to the Sunglasslasher and the Deep Slasher, but themed around goggles and more spear-like. She is able to charge her spear with electricity, enhancing her own power. It was formed through the power of Reika and Mitsuru's stillborn younger sister, although Reika seems to want to use the extra 99 days she has (since she had already done what she initially wanted to do-bring her brother back) in an attempt to save Kai. Heartful Heartful Damashii '''( is Heisei's Super Form, accessed through the Eyecon Driver H. It was the only form she could access after Keisi stole her soul, leaving her without her Ghost Driver and causing both her Self and Boost Eyecons to disintegrate. It allows Heisei to access the power of all the Damashiis without needing to change forms, as well as summon the spirits of the Riders to aid her in battle. It appears very similar to Ghost's Heisei Damashii, using the same basic armor colored purple. Equipment Devices * Ghost Driver - Transformation device * Legend Rider Eyecons - Transformation trinkets. They also grant Reika the ability to observe the Ganma. * Ride Parts - Gan Gun Lance mode-accessing devices Weapons * Gan Gun Lance - Standard sidearm weapon * Gogglspear - Heisei Tokon Boost Damashii's personal weapon * Handle-Ken & Door-Ju - Drive Damashii's personal weapons * Daidaimaru & Musou Saber - Gaim Damashii's personal weapons * Faiz Edge - Faiz Damashii's personal weapon * Blay Rouzer - Blade Damashii's personal weapon * Ride Booker - Decade Damashii's personal weapon * Medajalibur - OOO Damashii's personal weapon * Rocket and Drill Modules - Fourze Damashii's personal weapons Vehicles * Falcon Heiscooter - Combined form of Heisei's personal vehicles: ** Machine Heiscooter - Heisei's Rider Machine ** Heiflyer - Heisei's World War 2 fighter plane-like mecha Trivia * The place where she works, the Kamen Rider Diner, is a real place in Ikeburo, Tokyo. However, it's on the fourth floor of a Pasela Resorts building in real life, whereas it's an individual building (and also slightly larger) in Heisei. * Reika's birthday is April 3rd, the same day that Kamen Rider first aired in Japan. ** This makes her an Aries. * Reika (冷夏) comes from "rekishi" (歴史), which means "history" in Japanese. This is alluded to with Heisei's Persona, Historian. * Reika's character theme is "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani, and Heisei's theme is "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy. * Like Takeru, Reika makes a hand gesture before unsealing a Parka Ghost, exorcising a Ganma, or executing a finisher. The exact hand gesture she makes is called ''rin ''(Hands together, fingers interlocked, index fingers outstretched and touching), the first kuji-in hand seal, known as the symbol of the thunderbolt (hinting at her lightning-themed Boost form). * Reika's last name is the only one among the Heisei Riders to not contain the kanji "hi" (日). * In the world of Power Riders, Reika's name is changed to '''Renee Wilkes '''and her Rider name becomes '''Mythos. * Reika is associated with Angelica Schuyler, from the musical Hamilton. Both are strong characters who care deeply for their family members (Reika for her brother and Angelica for her sister) and have a noted ability to read people. Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines